reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Freeman
|gender = Male |location =Town of Tumbleweed in Gaptooth Ridge, State of New Austin |affiliations = Tumbleweed's Sheriff Office ''Red Dead Online'' protagonist Tom Davies |family = |weapon =Cattleman Revolver Double-barreled Shotgun |voice actor = |nationality = American |occupation = Sheriff |voice = Danny Johnson }} Sheriff Sam Freeman is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. History Background Samuel "Sam" FreemanThe newspaper article "A Cautionary Tale" refers to Sam as "Samuel", indicating it is his given name. is the somewhat draconian sheriff of Tumbleweed, well-known for his ruthlessness in upholding law and order within the settlement. Events of Red Dead Online Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 When the player visits Tumbleweed for the first time, they see a deputy bringing in a member of the Del Lobos. After a brief interrogation, Sheriff Freeman kills the criminal on the spot. After this, the player can perform bounty hunting missions to capture Joaquín Arroyo and later Esteban Cortez, both of which are from the Del Lobo Gang. After the apprehension of both of them, Freeman says that he will no longer post any bounties because he would instead like to deal with crime by himself, citing that a Sheriff has to "earn" their authority. In general, Sheriff Freeman can often be found standing in the center of the settlement, preaching to the townsfolk about law and order in the community. Otherwise, he can be found within the jail, where he warns the player to leave if they stay in there for too long. Character Personality Sam Freeman is shown to be exceptionally harsh, unforgiving and obsessive. Despite being respected for his competence in dealing with crime in the region, he also has a reputation for being overly intolerant of any wrongdoing, to the point of being tyrannical. He notably kills a Del Lobo without any trial, exemplifying his attitude. However, Freeman can also be seen as quite honorable, not viewing himself as being above the townsfolk and even admitting that it’s his job to earn his authority, and that he is not above that. Additionally, Freeman is not an unpopular figure in the town, suggesting that the townsfolk like him and admire his tough stance on crime and his effectiveness in dealing with it. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * Bounty Hunting ;Red Dead Online *"Love and Honor" *"The Hanging Of Tom Davies" *Bounty Hunting *"Repossession" *"Caravan Escort" Trivia * Sam Freeman appears to be heavily inspired by Bass Reeves, the first African-American U.S. deputy to serve in Western territories. * Getting into a gunfight with Freeman is dangerous, as he will kill the player with one shot, no matter their health. This goes both for the shotgun and the revolver. If his is revolver is knocked off his arm, he pulls another one out. * Sheriff Freeman's fate is unknown following the abandonment of Tumbleweed. Given that he is absent from Red Dead Redemption, it is possible he either retired, moved elsewhere, or was killed by outlaws. Quotes Gallery FREEMAN.jpg|Sam Freeman preaching about law and order RDO-Del Lobo gallow.png RDO-Freeman-pfp.png References Navigation es:Sam Freeman Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online